


Laughter From a Fall

by TheSerpentGamer



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Tickle fic, Tickling, logicality - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 20:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15826335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSerpentGamer/pseuds/TheSerpentGamer
Summary: Patton falls and Logan gives him a check up to make sure he’s alright, then they kinda get carried away. [WARNING: THIS IS A TICKLE FIC]





	Laughter From a Fall

Patton smiled from atop the stairs and gazed down at his logical counterpart.

“Hey, Logan! Look!” Patton began making his way down the stairs. “I got a new movie for us all to watch! Its- AH!” Patton fumbled and tripped sending him down the last two steps of the stairs.

“Patton? Are you okay!?” Logan startled and reached out a hand for his friend.

“I-I’m okay. I’ve never trusted stairs anyway. They’re always up to something.” Patton chuckled and picked himself off the floor

Ignoring the pun, Logan examined Patton’s form. “Are you sure you didn’t sustain any injuries?”

“Thanks for the concern, Lo, but I feel fine!”

“Would you allow me to give you a physical examination?” Logan asked, still scanning his figure for any signs of injury.

“Well, I don’t see why not. Examine away, Teach!” Patton replied with is usual happy smile. He sat on the stair with that adorable curious gleam in his eye.

Logan couldn’t understand the little flutter in his chest seeing that look.

He sat beside the cheery aspect and began the examination. “I’m going to check your ribs first.” He informed and began feeling the area for anything unusual. Patton jolted and burst into a giggle fit.

“H-hehehey! Ehehehe- Lohohogahahan thahahat tihihickles!” Patton gave the most bright and adorable stream of giggles.

Logan’s heart swelled. There was something about that laugh. So bright. So happy. So careless.

And that smile. That happy warm smile. His eyes crinkling as he giggled so freely.

All of that could be coaxed from a few well placed touches.

Logan didn’t even realize he had a large adoring smile across his face.

“So it does? How about this?” Logan’s hands began gently squeezing his belly and sides. He had no intention to be playful when he started but something about Patton brought out that desire to play and laugh.

Patton snorted and squealed. His arms were obviously fighting the urge to escape as he just sat there giggling and squeaking frantically. “Lohohoho! Whahahat ahahabout thehehe-” Patton snorted again and continued. “thehehe ehehehexahahaminahation?”

“This is a part of it. I’m simply feeling to make sure you aren’t damaged. And so far I don’t think you’ve been hurt. You’re still just as ticklish as ever.”

“Cahahan’t ahargue thehehere.” Patton hugged himself as another fit of giggles overtook him.

Logan’s heart did another flip. He had a yearning for Patton’s laughter he just couldn’t explain.

Without even thinking, his hands began wandering to Patton’s number one tickle spot that Logan knew by heart.

“EEP! Lohohogan! Nohot thehehehere! My uhuhunderarms ahahahare wahahay too tihihicklish!” Patton peeked an eye open to see Logan’s expression. It was half mischief, half adoration.

“I know. That’s why I’m going to tickle you there.” Logan adored the extra bit of blush on his cheeks and the way it grew when he said that. He loved even more the loud, intoxicating laughter that flew from his lips. He loved how he didn’t hold back that angelic laughter he was so addicted to.

He loved how just a few wiggling fingers in the right spot triggered such a lovely and heart warming response. Patton’s laughter would never get old. It was pure joy.

“NAHAHAHA! IHIHIHIT TIHIHICKLES SOHOHOHO MUHUHUHUCH!”

“I am aware. Your reactions have made it quite clear.”

Logan soaked in the scene to remember later. This was a sight that would always make the mind palace brighter.

Logan slowly crept his wiggling fingers away from Patton’s most ticklish spot and began gently fluttering them around his belly.

He loved his loud, uncontrollable laughter, but when he was in a gentle fit of giggles, Logan’s heart just melted.

And that’s exactly what he got. Logan knew that giving him gentle bellybutton tickles was the best way to give Patton a giggle fit he couldn’t stop if he tried.

Not that he would, he loved it, as much, if not, more, than Logan

“Dihihihid- ehehe- y-yohohohou g-gehehet thehehe dahahat yohohou neheheheeded?” Patton giggled with many squeaks in between.

“I think I have sufficient data now.” Logan smiled. “Now, would you like to watch that movie you had mentioned preceding your fall?”

“Yes! You’re gonna love it!” Patton exclaimed and grabbed Logan’s hand, dragging him towards the main room for a movie night.

**Author's Note:**

> I AM SO BAD AT TITLES FORGIVE ME


End file.
